


Attention au départ

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Gen, I'm not sure how to tag this one, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entassez tout un paquet de soldats dans un train, pour un looong trajet. Il n’y a plus qu’à attendre …Non, c'est pas spécialement drôle."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention au départ

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** ‘ttention au départ !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, anime  
>  **Personnages :** Cain Fury, Zolf Kimblee, un tas de soldats anonymes  
>  **Genre :** pause  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, de Square Enix et du studio Bones, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : épisode 39  
>  **Notes :** après réflexion, je suppose que bah, l’équivalent-Amestris de la Neuvième Symphonie de Beethoven, il n’y a pas de raison particulière pour que dans leur monde ça soit devenu un hymne à la paix ?  
>  **Avertissement :** Ceci était une de mes premières, peut-être même ma toute première, fic sur ce fandom, il y a tellement d'années maintenant que je préfère ne pas essayer de compter, et je trouve que ça se ressent. Je ne vais pas la renier, mais bon, sachez qu'elle n'est pas bonne, quoi.   
> **Nombre de mots :** un peu moins de 400

Les convois militaires le mettent toujours un peu mal à l’aise. Les soldats sont bien alignés à leurs places, au début, l’ordre et la discipline règnent. On a rangé les sacs de voyage dans les filets, dans les compartiments spéciaux. Le départ se fait dans un calme un peu forcé, malgré tout. Si on part optimiste, les au-revoir sont lancés joyeusement et les hommes contiennent vaguement leur excitation quand le train part. Si la mission est un peu plus périlleuse, ils étouffent encore plus soigneusement le stress qui plombe le wagon.

Et puis on démarre. Au début, tout est bien en ordre. Les supérieurs à chaque bout du wagon, les soldats silencieux sur leurs sièges, discutant parfois à voix basse.

Au fur et à mesure, ça se relâche. Petit à petit.

Des rondes d’inspection superflues s’organisent, plus histoire de se dégourdir les jambes que de faire régner la discipline. Les conversations s’animent. Certains entament même des parties de cartes. Quelques-uns uns profitent du time-off pour sortir des livres. Un simple aller-retour vers les toilettes s’allonge, fait un détour par une plate-forme. On tolère les pauses-cigarette.

Mais pour l’instant, tout est calme. Tous se tiennent à carreau. La campagne de Lior, ça promet d’être une vraie guerre, pas une simple opération de routine. Ça pourrait tourner à un nouvel Ishval. Les soldats le savent. Il faudra du temps avant que la nervosité ne retombe, avant qu’ils s’abandonnent au temps mort du trajet. Ça viendra à un moment ou un autre.

Déjà, bon nombre commencent à se relaxer. C’est un peu pour ça que lui est toujours nerveux ; non, il n’aime pas les trajets avec l’armée. On part à la guerre, et puis très vite plus personne n’y pense. Quand il n’y a rien à faire, rien d’autre que d’attendre d’arriver, on oublie les horreurs qui se préparent. Voire pire, on s’en amuse, tant qu’on n’y est pas, on en plaisante. Une ambiance bon enfant s’installe.

C’est ça qui le gêne. Ça ressemble à une troupe de scouts qui part en camp, à une colonie de vacances, une excursion scolaire. Il a l’impression que d’un instant à l’autre, quelqu’un va entonner une chanson et les autres vont suivre. Il ne manquerait qu’une guitare et des tenues un peu plus débraillées. Déjà, quelqu’un chantonne. L’hymne national, rien que ça...


End file.
